clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kill
Kill is Zone's apprentice and helps him accomplish his goals while learning his skills and tricks. She is also an X-Virus and Doom Weed hybrid like her master, and despite the same genetic make-up the two differ greatly. Whereas Zone is manipulative and deceitful, Kill maintains a shy and quiet personality. Though technically a human, she is extremely intelligent and knows how to reap the benefits of most situations, but she doesn't understand Zone's complexity nor his intentions. Zone and Kill, due to their identical DNA make-up and extreme trust towards each other, have been able to keep themselves spiritually linked towards one another, so if either Zone or Kill is in trouble, then the other will know about it. Interestingly, Zone's personality changes when around Kill. From a vindictive and cocky personality, Zone shows a meek and concerned personality around Kill. As the only other X-Virus/Doom Weed hybrid on Antarctica, Zone has sworn to protect Kill at all costs, even if it means his life. Zone will also assume a different form if Kill is in serious danger, or extremely upset. This is a rarity, since Kill is mostly independent and her powers gained from the X-Virus and Doom Weed are slightly stronger than Zone's. Like her master, Kill has been in Darktan's Army and numerous others, changing sides only to suit Zone's needs. Currently she serves Nightmare, though her main priorities lie with Zone. Kill's appearance is that of a long brown-haired girl with platted hair, accompanied with a pink shirt and a red skirt. While she seems quiet around penguins and other creatures, she is extremely loyal towards Zone and will do anything to make him happy. One of Kill's unique powers is that she can read minds simply by holding someone's hand, however this power strangely does not work when used on Zone which has made Kill very interested in finding out what makes Zone tick and how his mind works. She feels very little emotion and cannot tell the difference between good and evil, which makes her appear as vulnerable towards others. She is a wanted criminal in the PSA due to Zone having her do petty criminal behavior on his behalf, but Zone is extremely defensive and attacks anyone that he considers a threat to Kill; even in some scenarios where a penguin is simply saying Hello to her, Zone still shows hostility towards outsiders. Background Shortly after discovering his birth from Nightmare, Zone attempted to create a hybrid of his own, originally under the purpose of using the new hybrid as a scapegoat and distraction of the public so that he could continue his plans without getting intervened by larger forces. He assumed that the hybrid would have the same personality as him, but due to him mixing pure X-Virus and Doom Weed, the results were different since Zone was made via a tainted X-Virus and a normal Doom Weed. Out of the remains, Kill rose. After interrogating her and knowing a little bit about her, Zone sent her off as a spy in Darktan's Army since at the time he recently betrayed Darktan and wanted to know if he was plotting anything against him. A few days after Kill pledged her loyalty to Darktan, one of Darktan's Abyss Knights started to get suspicious about Kill since she was acting very suspicious and constantly trying to get Darktan to hold her hand so she could read his mind. She successfully got him to connect with her when she was interviewed by the Dark Lord for a job at his mansion, in which the interview was sealed with a hand/flipper shale. Immediantly after the interview, Kill ran off to Zone Fortress to contact Zone what she found out; that Darktan was planning to punish Zone for betraying him. Unbeknownst to Kill, she was being followed by the Abyss Knight that suspected her. The Abyss Knight then rushed back to Darktan's Mansion to explain what he found out to his master. Darktan, enraged at finding out that Kill worked for Zone, sent his armies to attack Zone Fortress directly. As one of the noted sieges in Zone Fortress, after Darktan's Army lost the attack along with a few infectants with the X-Virus, Darktan himself intercepted the fortress. Darktan's direct attack by himself was responsible for the birth of Darktan X, much to Zone's, delight but it came at a price; Darktan encountered both Zone and Kill on the Fifth Floor of Zone Fortress and launched the most powerful shadow surge he could muster at Zone. Kill, who got scared, immediately threw herself in range of the shadow surge; taking the full damage from it and toppling to the ground, now in a coma. Zone immediately attacked Darktan after that and he escaped. Kill however, was on the borderline of near death. Zone, who never thought anyone would give up their life for him was extremely impressed and astounded by her loyalty. However, Zone didn't want to see her die so he gave her most of his power so that she could survive. Severely weakening Zone but giving Kill a full recovery, the two saw each other differently after that day. Zone, who was extremely powerful prior to his sacrifice, only kept his hypnotic and stealth powers. Kill however, gained more and swore on her life to protect Zone and ensure he gets what he desires. The bond between Zone and Kill strengthened over time, each increasing their powers. A new power they both received was that they could sense whenever one or the other is in trouble; Zone knows when Kill needs his help, and Kill knows when Zone needs hers. Zone developed an immense duty to protect her from harms way and became very defensive over Kill. This defense went to new heights when Kill went to the village of Yoenah to make a petty burglary at Jim Thorton's general store. She chose this remote area so that she would not endanger herself, as she needed to recover from the previous Darktonian blow. Unfortunately, Moncton Shroomsky didn't take to that to well, and with the help of his brother, they summoned a good-sized squad of PSA and AIA agents to take Kill down. Kill was successfully apprehended, handcuffed, and was soon to be hauled off to jail. Zone, however, sensed her danger and rushed to the outpost to rescue Kill. He was barred from rescuing her, and watched as she was loaded up into the patty wagon, bound for a trial. Zone couldn't take it. He snapped and assumed a horrifying form called the King of Sorrow. This wraith chased the patty wagon through the forest and caught up with it. Within seconds, the being stripped the vehicle to its tires (which also crumbled to ashes), decimated the penguins' weapons, and felled every tree within two thousand feet, leaving a crater and a singed road. The agents, having fled, left Kill behind with the King. Luce was summoned to stop the apparition- which, for some reason, did not leave Kill -but could do nothing to halt it. It wasn't until Kill herself calmed him down that he reverted back to Zone. After that day, Kill found out where she stood with Zone and tries to keep herself out of as danger as musch as possible, due to her being afraid of Zone's alternative form. Involvement Kill is a wanted criminal in Antarctica due to Zone asking her to perform small crimes such as robbery and theft. However, Kill is a minor criminal, overshadowed by more dangerous ones such as Bugzy and isn't really paid much attention to. She is more involved in both Zone's campaign and in Nightmare's Army than criminal deeds. In Nightmare's Army, she is used as a spy due to her mind-reading powers and gets taught Zone's way of thinking and his powers due to Kill remaining his apprentice. Zone however, uses Kill in more varieties than Nightmare does due to Zone seeing Kill's immense potential. Kill, unlike her master, enjoys the penguin populace and socializes frequently in her spare time. She's usually seen either playing Mancala or Find Four; quiet games that require strategy are her favorites. Many penguins claim her to be the more friendlier version of Zone despite Kill having a menacing name. Because Kill gets on well with most creatures (and due to the menacing King of Sorrow if Kill is ever in serious danger), the PSA overlooks some of her offenses, but still needs to be brought in on other charges as well. Kill's powers are slightly stronger than Zone's due to him sacrificing most of his power to her. Only on extremely rare occasions does she ever use them; though they are used more frequently whenever Zone either asks her to do a task for him or is in danger. Abilities *'Mind Warp:' If Kill grasps the appendages of a character, or comes into contact with them, she can read their thoughts and learn about their history, their beliefs, their opinions, etc. If the creature lacks appendages (e.g. a puffle), she can grab them for the same effect. *'Healing Bubble:' Kill can summon a relatively huge force field, which disappears around 5 seconds. Anyone trapped in the force field or "bubble" gets hurt a little bit and their health gets transferred straight to Kill. *'Mind Rot:' A power transferred to Kill from Zone, when Kill uses this power she will gaze deep into someone's eyes, causing her victim to become temporarily dizzy, uncoordinated, slower, and weaker. It doesn't actually rot brains. Trivia *''Kill's'' dress looks similar to that of Zone's tuxedo. *''Kill'' was a lesser minion throughout the whole entire duration of her service to Darktan. *It has been revealed that Alex12345a has feelings towards Kill and may even quit the MMK to prove his sincerity. * Slendar is deathly afraid of her. *Clovis has a crush on her. See also *Zone *Zone Fortress *Nightmare *Darktan *King of Sorrow Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:humans Category:Semi User Characters